


What’s better than rival CEOs? Rival lesbian CEOs.

by Wonzero



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: CEOs, Eating out, F/F, Fem, Genderbend, Girl On Girl, Lesbian, Office, Oral, Rule 63, Thighs, boobs, fem!hyungwon, fem!minhyuk, from monsta xray episodes, good old gay times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonzero/pseuds/Wonzero
Summary: based off monsta xray fem charcters.chae dodo and lee dior are rival ceos, who hate one another but also sometimes enjoy going down on each other too.you know what they say; if you cant beat your enemy, fuck your enemy.pretty much a good ol' lesbian fest.





	What’s better than rival CEOs? Rival lesbian CEOs.

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo  
> so this is my second published fic and let me say i have never written something this fasted in my entire life ! in one evening i sat down and was like yes the world needs this, the fandom needs this.  
> there isnt enough lesbian mx fics and im a hugeeeee fem mx enthusiast so i knew i had to do my duty.  
> watching the newest episode of monsta xray my mind was swarming with ideas, my gaydar was going off and i needed to do something.  
> im not confident in my writing but i have been writing a lot recently and hoepfully one day ill publish all my rambles!
> 
> anyhow so a night and day later here we go !  
> a good old gay fanfic with fem hyungwon and minhyuk!  
> so heres 4.5k of gay smut .
> 
> enjoy and please leave a comment uwu 
> 
> based off this prompt from my twitter !  
> https://twitter.com/WonhosMole/status/1022470416504369152

What’s better than rival CEOs? rivals lesbian CEOs.

Lee Dior was an up and coming CEO of a fashion brand in Korea, she worked hard with her day to day schedule included rough hours, bargaining, promoting and trying to ignore the pain that was her rival Chae dodo.  
Chae dodo was 180cm of pure annoyance and agony in diors life, her slim tall body held so much sassiness she was surprised it didn’t burst out of her frail limbs. Chae dodo was the CEO of another company, one, sadly, bigger than Diors, and alas much more famous, a fact dodo enjoyed to remind her on almost a weekly if not daily bases.  
Dior often wondered how dodo was able to get anything done with constant emails to her about rectifying just how great she was.  
Flicking a perfectly silky strand of hair over her shoulder Dior leaned forwards licking her lips as she started to reply to once again another stupid email of her rivals.

 

Dear Miss Chae,

At least your personality is as fake as your hair extensions.  
Please come back to me when you actually have a proper message to email me about that isn’t another summary of your profit this month.  
Have a terrible day.  
Yours sincerely,  
CEO Dior.

 

 

Hitting send she let out a huffed in completeness, happy with her work, Dior leant back in her comfortable chair, a real benefit of being in a powerful position and took a few seconds break.  
Of course, being who she is she couldn’t even achieve that much, before her uncouth personal assistant came tumbling through the door like some sort of hurricane.

“jooheoney please can you knock next time I could be naked in here for god sake”

“ma’am with all due respect why would you be ankle in your office.”  
Jooheon stared at her with disgust.

Huffing Dior got out of her chair, happy for some distraction. Kicking her shoes off in various directions she approached her pa.

“exactly the point joo, to my office my rules.”

“yes, I see your point ma’am but isn’t that a little -, uh you know what, you do you ma’am.”  
Giving up, knowing her won’t win this fight he decides to switch he topic to one at hand.

“the monthly meeting of CEOs is happening in the afternoon ma’am, I just wanted to mention, please don’t fight with CEO dodo again, you two are getting quite the reputation.”

Quirking her head to the side, Dior studies Jooheon face before slowly a pout blossoms on her face.

“I’ll do what I please and anyhow she starts it.”

Jooheon whines, feigning a kicked puppy act before handing over notes to her.

“don’t say I told you so if something bad occurs though”

“yes honey”

Dior goes to pinch the cheeks of her pa before he quickly swats her off.

“oh, and it’s at Chae dodos partnering office today so be prepared.” 

Jooheon left, punctuating the sentence with closing of the office door.

Today was going to be a long day.

______________________________________________

 

Taking a seat in the expensive leather-bound chairs, Dior sat down placing her belonging in front of her, preparing for the board meeting of fashion CEOs in the lower Seoul distracts. One that occurs every month to keep up a sort of alliance. of course, Chae dodo was part of these so-called CEOs.

Blowing back her fringe Dior sat back waiting for the meeting to start, praying dodo suddenly had some dumb schedule planned like waxing her legs in the Bahama’s so she wouldn’t be disrespected with her face today.

Not even two seconds later she heard a loud noise, rolling her eyes and preparing herself she looked at the door.

Entering the doors with a loud, and extravagant entry, there came in Chae dodo in all her crowing beauty, looking like a model straight out of the magazines in her channel dress, with matching shoes and beautifully painted face. Lip gloss shone, decorating her pretty plumped lips, enticing people for a taste, the subtle blush layer resting on the highs of her cheeks and her hair structured perfectly laying in waves over the shoulders. Hand resting on her thin hips she scouted the room looking for something almost as if she was a predator looking out for her prey. 

Dior slide down in her chair, enticed by dodo and completely out of it she stared longingly at her enemy, so when dodo herself finished scanning the room with her eyes land on her, Dior flustered, realizing she was blandly staring at the CEO Chae, and checking her out, she cocked her head away, sand started to twist her hair.  
darn she hated her beautifully stupid face.

Looking away Dior smoothed down the edges of her skirt trying to act like dodo wasn’t approaching the seat next to her at an alarming rate.

When the sound of heels came to a halt Dior felt the burning gaze on her neck.  
“hmpp”

Dodo coughs slightly, Dior keeps her head down,

“is this seat taken?”

“yes” Dior immediately replied.

“good well tell them to move” dodo said as she gracefully plopped down next to Dior. scowling and clicking her tongue Dior didn’t want to look at the taller any time soon.

Suddenly Dior felt a tug on her strand of hair, whipping around she sees a sight she never thought she would witness in her life time. Chae dodo was smelling a stand of her hair a twisting it around on her long slender fingers. A shit eating smile was plastered across her face and she studied the strand of brown caramel hair in her fingers.

“do you mind “

Dior glared at her, swiping away her hair, not trusting the evil CEO next to her for one minute.

“no, neither do I baby sit” 

Stunned dodo just made a pun Dior looked away, feeling a blush under her foundation rising, she hates dodo so much.

“where’s your cute little fiery personal assistant yeojoo? Shouldn’t she be here doing the real work unlike you who is just a pretty face.”

Dior looked in front of her towards to projection screen waiting for this meeting to start and soon end. she rested her chin on top of her folded hands, rubbing at the soft skin slightly, feeling nervous all of a sudden. her false bravado over emails was hard to channel into real life and she just felt truly flustered around dodo.

The elder, smirk evident in her voice, replied.  
“so, you think I’m pretty huh.”

Rolling her eyes, the younger felt like turning around and hitting her,

“please of course that’s the only thing you heard, you really have selective memory huh.”

“oh, honey I remember a lot of things but the aspect which concerns me most is you thinking I’m pretty, I’m shocked a compliment could grace your lips.”

Outraged Dior looked over he shoulder scowling once again, were they really about to get into a bitch fight in front of all these important people. 

Leaning back Dior chucks one leg over the other, her tanned thighs rubbing against one another and toes pointed out. dodo’s eyes flicker momentary before resting in each other’s eyes.

“do you want to fi- “

Before being able to finish her sentence, Dior was cut off by the meeting starting. huffing she whispered under her breath.

“we shall finish this later brat”

Amused dodo nods as Dior crosses her arms clicking her tongue, her lip gloss thoroughly ruined by irritation.

 

 

The meeting as usually was very bland, PowerPoint slides after PowerPoint slides, CEO Podolski, huffs occasionally in displeasure at all the projects planned. her pearl earrings swing dangerously with every movement.

Distracted by the smudged lipstick on Podolski teeth Dior feels a sliding across her thigh, looking down worryingly she notices a long skinny hand, with pretty clipped nails making its way to her knee. Confused at what game dodo was playing she brushes her off not giving her the pleasure of a look. But before long the hand was there again, if anything getting more daring than last time. one squeeze and Dior shot her eyes around glaring at dodo.  
What was she doing?

“what game are you playing at dodo.” Dior harshly whispered hoping no one would over hear.

Dodo didn’t meet her eyes simply looking forwards like the epitome of innocents. ticked off for ignored her knowing she would get bored soon if she showed no reaction.

Gradually the hand started to move again slowly up her exposed thigh. Dior stilled, dodos hand was making its way up her thigh and under her mid-thigh skirt. shivering the older was starting to feel good at the movements her rival was making. she shouldn’t feel like this, her rival Chae dodo in front of everyone trying to feel her up? she knew if she made a scene it would be the end for them both as well as a lot of fun for dodo to laugh about. 

Unconsciously Dior spread her thighs, eyes not flickering and trying to focus at the pie charts on the screen or the yellow hair band sandwiched in CEO Wonhee’s hair.

Dodos soft hands squeezed at diors thigh again, her thumb rubbing circles in the shorters supple thigh, diors face was on fire, never has she felt this humiliated and turned on, she just hopes CEO hyunwoo next to them doesn’t notice what’s happening.

Dodo continued her mistreatment rubbing her hand gently up and down, each time getting further and further up, Dior could almost feel the smirk on dodo’s face, but she didn’t dare look at her knowing her sanity would instantly break.

Dior breath got heavier, she felt stupid how easily she submitted and enjoyed this misreatment, she was going to get back at dodo for this for sure.

Her mind kept telling her to close her legs and stop this dangerous game, but when dodos hand brushed her pants she could do no more but let out a sigh.

Spreading her legs more, the opposite of what she wanted to do she held her breath. Dodo squeezed the flesh on her leg slightly digging bunt nails into her sensitive skin, goose bumps littered her perfectly waxed thigh as dodo gave up caring for courtesy.

A few minutes of frustration went by, and Dior could feel herself getting turn on, she wanted to rub her legs together and feel something more. she couldn’t believe hours ago she wanted to rip out every strand of her rival’s hair and now she was as sat here in a busy board room getting wet over her, the sexual tension was burning through her body.

The meeting was going to come to a close shortly, but dodo clearly wanted to drag this little game out as much as she could. with ten minutes to spare and Dior now a heavy breathing mess beside her she decided to up the anti and touch her where she needed most.

Gently and almost curiously dodo dragged her forefinger up diors folds over her pants. Dior froze realizing what was happening right now, she wanted to stop but also wanted to continue, she wanted dodo’s fingers inside her and she hated herself for it, god damn dodo and her stupid gorgeous face and slender fingers.

Curious and twitching at the sudden touch, Dior let her continue.

A few strokes up her folds before dodo stopped, diors skirt was hitched very illegally high and her legs a little too open for public but neither of them gave up it was almost a game who dared to stop first and either one wanted to be the loser. Gently dodo situated her forefinger on the sensitive bundle of nerves over her pants and began to rub in circular motions.

Dior buckled her hips slightly before settling back down. her wetness increased, soon going to make a mess of her pants. dodo swapped from running her finger up her folds dragging the wetness up and down and rubbing her slit.

Dior was in shock it all came to this, her fringe matted to her forehead and upper lip sweating. the red heat in the back of her neck flared at doing all this in public.

Diors pants very wet helped lubricate dodo for more intense rubbing, and without noticing she dipped her finger under diors lacey pants. Dodo wanted to know the colour of them but that was something for later.

Feeling her warm folds skin to skin dodo breathed in, herself feeling turned on as she rubbed her legs together.  
Dior was very wet and getting hotter by the second she was proud of how much she could affect her little friend.

Rubbing up and down Dior a few more times Dior was getting shaky, she knew her orgasm was approaching, but she was loud and knew it wouldn’t be quite if she came. she tried hard to fend it off. but Chae was adamite on ruining her.

Closing her eyes, she sucked in a sharp breath, moving her hips slightly.

This was really happening huh, alarm bells went off in her mind.

“okay folks that’s all for today if you have any questions please see me at the end and I shall email you on forthcoming projects. see you next month.”

The directing heads voice froze both dodo and Dior, their little game was up and Dior was sat wet, frustrated and on the edge, with dodo’s wet fingers inside her pants.

Quickly diors coughs shaking off her rival’s hand and shuffling her papers together. she was sweaty and massively turned on but needed to act somewhat civilised.

Dodo coughs, alerting diors attention. looking around for the first time this meeting their eyes met, a blush rose up on diors cheeks as she glanced quickly at diors slender wet fingers. before either said anything, dodo lifted her fingers to her mouth and popped them in.

Quickly sucking them she cleaned her sticky fingers tasting Dior. Dior looked at her in pure shock, frantically looking around the room to see if anyone saw this uncouth display before blandly staring at her.

Dodo opened her eyes, slipping her fingers from her mouth and smiled. 

Pushing her chair back she stood up.

Dior sat shocked, mouth hanging opened as she watched dodo rise.

“follow me”  
Dodo commanded.

Dior eyes wide, nodded, collecting her belongs and stood up next to dodo before following her out of the room.

 

___________________________________________

 

Quickly and quietly the two women make their way through the building, down some stairs and onto a quiet floor with some workers clicking away at the keyboard. Tucked on the right side a small office was situate and dodo made a bee line for it.

Tugging at her skirt Dior tried to get dodo attention.

“Chae what are we doing where are we going?”

Dodo grasped her thin wrist and pulled her forwards, placing her slender arm around her waist.

“to finish sweetie.”

Dior almost shivered at her voice, questioningly looking up at her Dior huffed.

The brunette opened the office door, swinging it opened before walking inside like the owned the place.

Causiously following dodo in, Dior, closed the door behind her and turned around, ready to bombard questions such as why dodo knew so well about this small office or what they were doing, but the breath was snatched out of her, dodo locked the door before turning and pushing Dior on the wooden desk next to the door. The room was so small it could only fit a single long desk and a leather-bound chair. 

Dior didn’t have enough time to take in her surroundings before dodo had her lips plastered against hers. Her lip gloss transferring onto the shorters mouth and chin, wide eyed and flustered Dior didn’t respond, dodo pushed her mouth harder and licked the corner of her mouth. 

Slowly Dior opened her mouth and let dodo devour her, slipping her tongue in her mouth dodo explored her cavern, eating up each sweet moan emitted from her rival. Dior whined in confusion before slipping her tongue by the side of dodos and joining in the wrestle.  
Their tongues glided against one another, swapping saliva and curling. both women very experienced in making out and both trying to fight for some sort of lead and dominance. Dior gave in after a while and let dodo take her, spreading her legs wide dodo slotted herself perfectly between them, her hips hitting the desk and diors legs each side of her. 

they kissed for ages, their long hair getting tangled with each others and skirts brushing against one another. the mix of perfume in the air and sweat was intoxicating and Dior through she was getting high off the fumes. 

Buckling her hips up she needed friction, she’s been turned on for a while and doesn’t want to be left frustrated. even though the kissing was delicious she need more and more she will have.

Dodo hummed at diors willingness, hiking up the others leg up running her, and moving her hand down her thigh again with the other arm above her head. Dior ran her hands through dodos long brown hair slightly pulling at the strands, funny how she was bitching about her extensions earlier and now she’s holding onto them for dear life.

Dodo shivers at a particularly harsh pull, and momentarily stops her tongue movement. Dior notes this and puts it in the back of her mind for future use.

Their moans collide and get louder, as they both rut against each other, dodo was the first to make a move as she slowly undoes the diors white silk blouse, the buttons were a hard conquer but once undone dodo wasted no time ravishing the skin under, sliding her hands across diors expansion of her warm torso and gripping at her boobs.

Dodo moved lower mouthing and diors jaw line, sucking and kissing here and there.

Dior sniggers a little knowing she’s getting a mouthful of foundation and powder right now but lets her continue alas.  
Dodo moves her hands under diors bra and grasps harshly at diors boobs, gasping Dior arches her back, moaning dodos name as she does it. dodo leans down lower kissing her neck while messaging her boobs, gently squeezing them as she goes.

“undress” Dior moans through her teeth.

“I want to see you too.”

Dodo smiles against diors skin and leans up, the older whining at the lost contact and gasping her legs tightly around dodo’s waist so she won’t leave her. Chae flicker her hair back and got to work on her buttons, smirking down at Dior as she undoes each button.

“I hate you “  
diors scowls turning her head to the side, hating to be teased in such a situation. dodo giggles before turning her head back to her and indulging in her mouth once more.

The younger slips her hand under diors body and unclasps her pretty white bra before throwing it to the corner. Dior breath hitches as the cold air attacks her nipples, making them hard instantly, her tanned skin beautiful even in the harsh lighting of the back office.

She felt so dirty.

Dior slides her hand down dodos back dragging her long nails down the tallers long slender body, again enjoying how she shivers before unclasping her red bra. Dior had bigger boobs than her and for a second she felt prosperous before she felt the sensation of both their breasts rubbing together. Grasping she licked heavily into the youngers mouth.

They rub against it each for a while just enjoying the heated make out session before dodo speaks up.

“hey I want to eat you out, can I?”

Dodo moaned into Dior mouth.

Hesitating for a second Dior nodded.  
“eat me out like a woman starved dodo. “  
smirking dodo slithered down the floor kneeling. Dior spread her legs as dodo hitched her skirt up around her waist. Eger to have her rival between her thighs and excited to finally be climaxing.

“pants off.”

Dodo commanded before, pulling at the waist band of her pants down her shapely thighs and off, huh white as well to match her bra, cute, she thought.

There Dior was, legs spread, skirt around her waist, bare from the hips down, flushed, fucked out face with hair matted to her skin and mascara around her eyes. she really was an art to be hold. Dodo licked her lips before pushing her hair her shoulder.

Dior was very obviously moist from before mistreatments and the heated make out session probably didn’t help matters. She swayed her hips slightly, inviting the younger for a taste before whining slightly.

Dior squirmed as dodo rubbed up and down her thighs gripping them and pushing them part, throwing one leg over her shoulder. A single white heel fell from diors foot hitting the ground. Slowly dodo leaned down bracing herself on the table and one hand on Dior leg. 

Dodo leaned forwards giving one long lick up diors wet folds, Dior full body shake, a loud moaned ripped from her vocal cords, satisfied.

A few more licks, the brunette settled at her clit licking round circles on it.

Dior moaned while tried to squeezing her legs together, feeling all to sensitive. Her hips buckled as dodo started to slightly suck at her sensitive spot again, slurping wet sounds and moans were emitted in the air, Dior felt so good she didn’t even care if anyone could bare witness to the lewd sounds the two of them were making.

Dodo continued to eat her out, swapping from slow licks where she flattened her tongue to skilled circle movements. dodo moved her hands and used her thumbs to separate the older folds, exposing her hole fully to her before plunging her tongue inside.

Dior almost screamed, hands flying to dodo’s hair and gripping it. her breath ragged as dodo dipped in and out of her licking the sides of her walls and sucking at the entrance. 

At one-point dodo spat inside her, following up by sticking one slender finger inside her. Dior has never felt so thankful for her short nails until this moment. sliding in and out of her dodo and Dior looked each other in the eye,

“do you like that huh Dior “

Dodo smartly replied as she curled her finger, Dior flipped her head back heaving.

“I hate you so much.”  
Her voice shakily replied, tugging again a dodo’s locks.

Another finger joins inside if her,

“are you sure about that sweetie.”

Dodos skilled fingers had their way with her, pumping her good, as they were joined by her tongue. Dior was but a moaning mess, unable to coherently respond to the sentence. all she could must were mmhh’s and ahh’s.

Oh, what Chae dodo does to her.

Dodo two fingers in her, diors walls wet and pumping, used her thumb to rub circles on her clit, as she nibbled at diors exposed supple thigh. diors orgasm was building up again, she felt so warm all over.

Taking out her fingers Dior whined at the close, her pussy pulsating trying to suck the long digits back in again. before going ham on her entirely. dodo moaned licking harshly and fast up and down her, grazing her teeth with her clit, slurping and sucking, Dior felt like she was having an out of body experience, moaning and thrusting up to meet dodos face, she really wishes she could sit on her.

“dodo I, I”  
One last moan and Dior squeezed her thighs tightly together, arching back as dodo continued to lick her. 

Out of breath and over sensitive, dodo continued to lick, throwing Dior off balance.

“dodo what are you doing uhm “

Dodo not listening plunged two fingers inside diors over sensitive pussy, standing over here before she began to roughly finger fuck her. Dior held onto dodo’s arms, mouth-watering as her body fully convulsing, shaking from pain and pleasure.

“cum again for me” dodo commanded looking Dior in the eye as she wiped away the sweat from her forehead.

Dodo pushed in and out of her fingers arching from the intensity, wetness all over her hands, at this rate Dior was going to squirt, she could not believe all this was happening.

Dodo went down and passionately kissed Dior, making sure she tasted herself, muffling her moans in the process, pulling her fingers out dodo wiped roughly at Dior clit, shaking Dior from the intensity of it all.

Dior screamed as she came again over Dior hands, squirting little from it all. her body flopped down, head hitting the table and thoroughly exhausted. she’s never orgasmed that hard in her life.

Out of breath and blasted out, diors hips twitched, her body shaking and droll falling from her mouth. She was a wreak.

Dodo slithered down the desk out of breath too over whelmed by the whole ordeal. A couple of minutes for catching their breath Dior began to laugh.

“I can’t believe we just did that, but don’t think I like you now just because your tongue has been in me.”

“wouldn’t have expected my different from you “

Dodo spat back.

Slowly they got up,

“swap places you haven’t came yet idiot.”

“I don’t really mind, for once I’ll let you off, but next time you better make me cum so hard ill forget my name bitch.”

“there’s going to be a next time.”

Both girls stood in silence, not knowing what to come of this and where to go.

Laughing dodo cheered up the atmosphere.

“oh, please you’re telling me you don’t want to become my booty call.”

Shocked Dior pushed her.

“I have taste you wench.”

“that’s not what you were saying a few minutes ago when I made you squirt.”

“shut your dumb mouth”

They both broke into a smile again, before dodo moved to pick up her bra and button up her shirt.

Dior sat on the table still fucked out, watching her redress but making no move herself.

Once done up, dodo flatted her hair or at least as much as she could and picked up her belongings. One pulling of the skirt she unlocked the door.

“till next time honey.” She said with a smile before exiting, the office swaying her narrow hips in the wind, leaving a confused and dirty Dior on the table.

Dior was shocked she just got the best orgasm, well best orgasms of her life and was left to rot. Blinking a few times, it dawned on her. Chae dodo left her. Opening her mouth, she let a loud scream rip from her core.

“CHAEEE DODO”

The scream bouncing off the walls was heard from the office as dodo exited the building.

She will get her back in the future Dior promised.

Till next time.

 

 

\----------------------------------------------  
fin


End file.
